fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Turner Residence
The Turner's House is the house where Timmy Turner and his parents reside, located in the city of Dimmsdale, California. Timmy's home is the main setting of most episodes of The Fairly OddParents. Information The Turner home is where most of the episodes begin, and in some cases the action never leaves the home or even Timmy's bedroom. The most commonly seen areas are the living room and Timmy's bedroom, the latter of which is where Timmy's goldfish bowl is located and is thus the current residence of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who live inside their fishbowl castle. Description The exterior of the house is painted white, with a red colored roof, a chimney running up the right side of the house, and a satellite dish and garage on the left. There are bushes in the front of the house, and a pathway leading up the front door. In the back yard is a garden, more bushes, and Timmy's Treehouse. First Floor On the first floor, is the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. Vicky often torments Timmy in the living room, such as trying to cut him in half, kill him with a laser, etc. In the kitchen, Mrs. Turner cooks for Timmy and Mr. Turner. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. Finally there is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. Second Floor On the second floor is Timmy's bedroom, his parents' bedroom, and two restrooms. One is in Timmy's bedroom, but it is not always there, and the other is outside in the hallway. Timmy's bedroom is on the 2nd floor as previously stated. He keeps all of his belongings in his closet there, and also his bed. On a small table next to him is the fishbowl in which Cosmo, Wanda, and now Poof live in. Timmy's parents sleep in a separate bedroom across the hall. Super Not-Cosmo's hideout is also located inside the bathroom of Timmy's bedroom. Third Floor There is an attic on this floor. The Turners keep all of their old belongings in there. Backyard , located in the backyard of the Turner home.]] . ]] The backyard has been seen with a patio and a back door. There is also a sizable backyard, which is home to a large tree where a treehouse is constructed on. Timmy, his godparents, and his friends often use this treehouse either to discuss about current situations for any of Timmy's wishes or to hide from people such as Vicky or Tootie. Inhabitants *Timmy Turner *Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (in their fishbowl) *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner Temporary inhabitants *Vicky, Tootie, Vicky and Tootie's Dad, Nicky, and Doidle (brief time in "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror") *Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser, Francis and the Headless Horseman (as guests in "Dread N' Breakfast") *Abraham Lincoln (also in "Dread N' Breakfast") *Tommy and Tammy Turner (future inhabitants) Trivia/Goofs *Vicky and her family once stayed there because their house was destroyed by Timmy in "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror". They later moved out when Timmy was able to successfully scare them out of the house with the 3-D glasses they were wearing. *Some other guests that have been in the house include Dark Laser, Crocker, Francis, Abe Lincoln, and the Headless Horseman. *There is not always a second restroom in the house as shown in some episodes. *Timmy's room is most likely the master bedroom since many episodes show he has a bathroom in it. *The house is frequently destroyed in many episodes, but it always comes back good as new in each episode. This possibly could be because of Timmy wishing his house was back to normal each time the house was destroyed as well as using Cosmo and Wanda's magic to alter people's memories so that nobody finds any of this suspicious. Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Residences Category:Houses Category:Villains